


[授权翻译]To Keep You Warm/温暖汝心

by bangbingchan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Knitting, M/M, 小甜饼, 翻译
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbingchan/pseuds/bangbingchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>织毛衣梗❤针织品传递爱慕。Herc不知道Raleigh会织毛线。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]To Keep You Warm/温暖汝心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Keep You Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954119) by [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf). 



> Many thanks to elsewherewolf for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98573
> 
> 非常感谢作者写elsewherewolf的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是 http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98573

Herc必须再端详一番，因为他不敢相信所见的景象。  
他是说真的。  
没错。那是Raleigh，正织着毛线。这也很好解释了他如此偏爱地穿着那些手打的毛衣。但他可从没想过Raleigh会是那些毛衣的编织家。可他就在那儿，针头熟练地穿梭，神情如此深邃又认真，Herc不忍去打搅他，或者冷不丁问一句：“嘿，打什么毛线呢？”

++++++

两天后，一个包裹出现在门外，Herc的门外，被棕色纸包裹起来，有种柔软的质感。  
他甚至不用瞧一眼标签就知道，这是Raleigh送来的。他望了望走廊的两旁，Raleigh并不见任何踪影。  
不赖的毛线工，Herc解开质量不错的围巾，一阵暖意缠上他的喉头，不错，还和striker一个颜色。

“很好，等等，该死的。”

+++++  
晚餐后，他才再一次见到Raleigh。那家伙就坐在Herc房间外的台阶上，手臂下正藏掖着什么。

当他注意到herc戴着他打的围巾时候，脸上明亮了些许。Herc不由疑惑这又该如何解释？

“有人告诉我，今天你生日。”Raleigh回应道，虽然他更应该解释清楚。

“没错，但是-请放下那个，好吗？另外，谢谢你的围巾。”

Raleigh的左袖被手拉扯得有些松垮。Herc看得出他玩弄袖子紧张的小动作。

“没问题。我想，这里有时候真的非常冷。”

“很不赖，还不知道你会织毛线。”

“出乎意料吧。噢，这里还有些——”

“你不必……”

“我乐意做。”Raleigh把另外一个包裹推给Herc，带着些许焦虑夹杂着希望，或者其他情绪的复杂神情。

“先进来吧，至少我需要有人来分享我生日的纸杯蛋糕。”

他的脸上挂上了一丝紧张的微笑，Raleigh只是点点头，“好吧。”

+++++

Herc对于纸杯蛋糕并没有说笑。他从冰箱拿出两罐啤酒，递给Raleigh一瓶。

“好了，我们有了蛋糕和啤酒，现在轮到我拆礼物了。”

“Yancy过去经常在他生日或者圣诞前夕熬夜，”Raleigh笑了笑，略显悲伤的微笑。Herc能读懂他的悲伤，他曾经在镜子中瞥见过同样的黯淡神情，他总是坚持要在对的时刻迫不及待地打开礼物。Herc,听着，这并不多，我只是想……”

“并不像我这个年纪需要这么多。”

Raleigh向后靠了靠，打量了Herc一番，“我不了解，中年危机离你不远，用不了多久，你就会需要一辆摩托车和年龄不到你一半的女人相伴。”  
Herc在快拆开包裹的中途，顿了顿，“我的确对哈雷摩托有所倾爱。”  
Raleigh对上他的视线，直到Herc移开视线才放开目光。

“哦。”Herc低语道。

“你不喜欢它?”

Herc取出毛衣，仔细端详着，“你开玩笑？”

“我只是……我想它可以让你感到暖和点，如果你搞到那辆摩托的话。或者其它时候也会保暖，我想。”

“我真的很喜欢这个礼物，Raleigh. 这一定花了你好几周的功夫。”

“反正我也没有别的什么事好做”

“这对于我意味着很多，好吗？谢谢。”他几乎要脱口而出：“呆那儿，给老头子来一个大大的拥抱。”但是他不拥抱，他很确信这不是Raleigh想从他那儿得到的。“我们能不能别再绕圈圈了？”

“我不知道你在说什么……”

“我是说礼物，不仅仅是礼物，还有当我不能面对一片狼藉时候，你带饭菜给我；当你经过我办公室时候几次三番帮助我脱离困境，当你有时候看着我的眼神。”

“你该试穿一下它，看合不合身。”

Herc直视了Raleigh许久，但还是顺着对方，把毛衣套上了自己的头。他拉下毛衣，从盘里拿了一块纸杯蛋糕，递给Raleigh.

在Raleigh脑海中浮现出某种复杂情感的相持，Herc可以读出他的纠结。

最后，终于，Raleigh张了张嘴，咬了一口蛋糕。Herc伸出手指钻入其中。Raleigh不由睁大眼眸。  
而后，他离开他的座椅，顺手把Herc拉向自己。Herc把手指埋入Raleigh柔软又厚实毛衣中，淡淡地笑了。

“现在，这才是派对。”

 

【完】


End file.
